Bailey Attwood
Bailey Attwood History Matthew and Maria Attwood were high school sweethearts. The cliche most popular people in their year. They began dating in their fifth year at hogwarts and never broke up. It was just easier that way. All through out the time they were dating they were told it wouldn't last. They'd break up sooner or later. This just made them more determined to stay together. And somewhere along the way, it became the only reason. Matthew proposed straight out of highschool. They were married soon after and less than a year later they had their first child. A boy with the name Brody. They loved their son and gave him the world. But by the time he was 10, things were beginning to get difficult. Matthew was constantly angry. Stuck in a dead end job. With, in his opinion. A wife and kid who didn't care how hard he worked for them. Maria and Matthew were constantly fighting. Arguing about every little thing. The dinner being over cooked. Matthew being 10 minutes late home from work. In one last effort to save a failing marriage, the couple had their second. And final child together. A baby girl named Bailey. Their plan failed. And 5 years later the marriage ended in a nasty divorce. The only thing they couldn't agree on was who got the kids. Neither Matthew or Maria wanted them. Each blaming the kids for the failed marriage. So Bailey and Brody spent the next 3 years bouncing between parents. In which time both got remarried. Matthew to a women named Irene who already had four kids and Maria to Harold Sinclair with two children of his own. It was the day before summer break, Bailey was staying at Maria's for the month alone whilst Brody was at Hogwarts for his final year. Maria had been too busy with getting her two step kids to bed she didn't notice that the 7 year old had slipped out of the house. Not wanting to go to bed yet she'd wandered into the woods behind the house. She'd only gotten so far in before a werewolf attacked her. Maria heard the screams and came running. Only getting there in time to stop the werewolf biting Bailey a second time. By which point the damage had already been done. Hurriedly Maria had ran to the neighbors house to get someone to watch the children before taking Bailey to St. Mungo's. Where she promptly left her in the care of the staff. The next day Bailey awoke and had to be told what had happened. She'd been bitten by a werewolf. She knew what that meant. Brody came to visit later in the day, having only just heard about it from Maria. Bailey hadn't been overly talkative. It was as if she'd just shut him out. It wasn't until she was released and they returned to Maria's did he realize why. Maria, who had always acted distant from them. Now treated Bailey as if she was dirt under her shoe. As if, because she was a werewolf. Bailey was beneath her. As soon as he discovered this Brody went on a hunt for a job. He got one surprisingly quickly followed by purchasing a two bedroom apartment and on his 18th birthday, Maria and Matthew transferred full guardian rights to him. Bailey was moved quickly in to live beside him where he did everything he could to get her to open up to him. It took her a year before she did. It had been a bad day, her birthday. They'd went to see her mother who was providing them with money every month. She hadn't even acknowledged her daughters existence. Upon returning home Bailey had been in tears, She'd been so upset that she showed her first sign of magic. The curtains were ripped off of their rails. Brody had congratulated her, and from then. She'd started opening up to him more. As time went on they relied more and more on each other. Brody was succeeding with his job and whilst he was at work Bailey was at the day care centre. The summer before her 11th birthday. Bailey received her letter to hogwarts. Both of them had been ecstatic at the news. But Bailey was terrified that someone would find out about her being a werewolf. Brody comforted her, telling her no one would know apart from the professors. And now she's about to start her first year at Hogwarts. Personality She's a very secretive person. As much as she loves making new friends. She's scared that the moment they find out about her they'll leave. And she doesn't think she could handle that. She's constantly worried she's going to hurt someone, Brody especially. She's a smart person but she doesn't try hard in classes, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She's accepted she's a werewolf over the years but is still scared of herself and what she might do. She's the sort of person that, now a days is scared of her own shadow. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|Maria Sinclair |align=right|She's her mother only by birth. She doesn't deserve the title of mother |- |align=left|Matthew Attwood |align=right|He's not her father. Not in what counts. |- |align=left|Brody Attwood: |align=right|He's always been there for her, he's the only family she has left in her opinion |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP Category:DARP